


Snippet

by rolerei



Category: Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: Experimental Style, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Pre-Canon, i'm trying something new here so bear with me, or not lol, yet also post-canon at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolerei/pseuds/rolerei
Summary: A Process came across a memory snippet that had 80% chance of being related to an Unknown Subject.Or: Mr. Nobody went on a date, but all that he could think of was his most recent employer.
Relationships: Red/Subject | The Boxer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Snippet

**$ Process initiated**

**$ Check memory before purging...**

**$ Audio playback supported**

* * *

Hey. Sorry for the wait.

Work's been crazy lately.

Huh? Oh, no. I don't work in the kennels anymore. I… just got a new job, actually.

So, yeah. Lots of new things to get used to.

Well, it's supposed to be a secret, but… what the hell.

The OVC'll probably post something about it all over the Terminal anyway after tonight.

I… work as Red's bodyguard.

Yeah, that Red. Singer-songwriter.

The star.

Heh. I know. I still can't believe it either.

It's… a bit of an odd story. I ran into her in the Canals District.

Well, actually, she ran into me.

And she was running away from some other people.

So she asked me for my help, and… I helped her.

Then, I offered to get her a drink.

I… have to admit, I didn't know who she was at that point. So, you know.

When she offered me a job over a glass of beer, I thought it was a joke.

But it wasn't. So, the joke's on me. Heh.

How's she like? Well, she can hold her drink surprisingly well.

She also has an… interesting view. Like she doesn't entirely believe in the system.

Not in the Carola Chein kind of way, but… you know, more… private.

Like screw-the-selection kind of way. But not really. You know what I mean?

Anyway. Did you know that she went to Traverson Hall?

Yeah, me neither... 

She could've taken any privileged job. An Engineer, maybe. Or an Administrator.

But, no. She chose to sing instead.

It's… something that just feels so _right_ for her. Expressing herself through her music like that.

And all of those feathers and gold - those are all part of the show. Her attempt to express who she really is like on the inside.

But she doesn't really look like that all the time, you know. And I must say, I like that side of her a bit better.

More… vulnerable. And open, and… happy.

… Oh. I guess that's not the kind of thing you like to hear on a first date, isn't it?

Sorry.

I… can pick up the tab, if you'd like.

No, it's okay. Really. I don't mind.

.

.

.

Hey.

Sorry again.

I… actually enjoyed tonight. So…

What?

Say that again?

Do I love her? I… she's…

… Oh. Okay. Alright, that was just a joke. Haha.

Okay. Well.

Goodnight.

And… thanks. I guess.

* * *

**$ Memory purge successful**

**$ Terminating process...**

**$ Process terminated**


End file.
